


It's Not Living (If It's Not With You)

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 时年26的青年诗人杰拉德皮克凌晨一点钟坐在自家的床上，不可避免地想起了自己的青梅竹马赛斯克。普通大学生AU，是HE。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 谁他妈能想到……我写皮法居然要写这么长……气死我了……啊不，累死我了…
> 
> 该怎么说呢，我老早就想给皮法写个普通人au的恋爱文了，主要是我对青梅竹马真的有情节啊，而且皮法太他妈真了啊，是我从10年开始为其流泪的cp，我真的可以。
> 
> 皮法给我的感觉一直很奇妙，可能是我对他们的主要印象还停留在很久很久以前，以致于现在看看他俩，总觉得好像不是同两个人一样。当然，这肯定是我的问题，因为他们必然还是他们俩。
> 
> 反正就是，我想写皮法了。
> 
> 我想写青梅竹马的爱情故事，可能还有一点男孩的自我探索，喜闻乐见的同性恋话题。哦，这是个AU，跟现实因此没有关系。
> 
> 我很喜欢explore青梅竹马关系中的一点是，青梅竹马要意识到对对方的喜欢，真的比想象中困难。因为长久以来的朝夕相处早就磨掉了爱情的火花，因此若是其中的一方喜欢对方，而另一方毫无察觉的话，这真的会是一场很痛苦而又漫长的暗恋。
> 
> 但这点就真的很好吃啊！！！！
> 
> 是我最擅长的大学生设定（？）也是因为我很想写这样的皮克，皮少爷（挖槽这是什么古早称呼）真的很可爱一男的，不行，我说了我对他俩还停留在十年前……
> 
> 算了，反正这里面写的本来也就是20几岁的皮法，不是同一个世界的，因此就，随便吧。
> 
> 还没有写完，太长了，等我之后慢慢写（下）

皮克突然觉得自己是不是有病。

现在是西班牙时间凌晨一点，他还要赶明早六点半的飞机，然而现在他不睡觉，反而爬了起来坐在床上盯着窗外皎洁的月光开始思考人生。

至于为什么不是躺着，因为坐着的时候大脑更容易供血——没有科学依据。

皮克自认是一个很多情的人，这个多情不是说他滥情，而是说他情感丰富。他知道很多人看他就宛如看一个成天嘻嘻哈哈的二傻子，但其实那只是他的伪装，是他积极面对生活的乐观心态的具体表现，可能还稍微有一点多戏。无论如何，那不过是他的表面，拉莫斯才是真正的二傻子，他的内心是很细腻柔软的。

要是不细腻柔软的话，他自豪地想，也就不会和赛斯克是朋友了。

一个二十六岁的大男人坐在床上盯着窗外突然开始想自己的青梅竹马这件事是挺诡异的，但思绪这种事就是洪水，你装十道闸门也管不住它稀里哗啦地狂涌。虽然皮克知道自己现在应该立刻关闭大脑然后去睡觉，可是他不想，他盯着窗外的月光，越想越来劲，越想就越想赛斯克。

他和赛斯克很早就认识了，从他们还都是细胳膊细腿的小男孩，从皮克的金色头发还没有因为他现在也没有搞懂的生理学原因变深成如今的棕色时，就在小学里相遇了。赛斯克有一双不会说话的大眼睛，因为那种眼睛里往往只在传达一种情绪，而且显得挺呆板的，皮克自认为十分有智慧地在心里点评道。

但那确实是一双很有特色的眼睛，让人一看就忘不了的那种。

进入初中后，环境的变化和青春期的荷尔蒙为两人的生活悄悄地增添了许多色彩，赛斯克很快变成了同学中最受欢迎的男孩之一，自己也是，那对他们来说是非常快乐的一段时光，无忧无虑的小男孩，沐浴着亲人朋友的热爱，对未来充满着无限的期许。也就是在那儿他们结识了里奥，这个有西班牙国籍的阿根廷男孩总是在课上偷偷吃糖，还会把自己的库存分给自己和赛斯克。人类的友谊多么容易建立啊，皮克总是会这么想。然后他们一起升上了同一所高中。

高中的课业比初中稍微难一点，皮克的文科很好，但物理课上的东西却开始让他不免难以理解了。很多时候他明明尽了自己全身的力气，耗尽了大脑里的每一颗细胞，却仍然搞不懂黑板上的电路板为什么就是那样然后这样了，每到这时候，赛斯克都会用他得A的物理试卷卷成的纸筒用力地敲打他的脑门，然后拉着皮克彻夜补习，直到皮克弄懂，或者他俩都受不了了睡着为止。

人生的岔路口发生在某个三月的一个下午。又是一场平淡无奇的作文课，老师在黑板上写下题目，一通分析后就让同学们开始自行练习。皮克很快就发现里奥在作文纸的背面画大西瓜，而赛斯克则是抿着嘴，飞快地在纸上写下那些他准备好的词句（每当皮克在痛苦地解数学题时，赛斯克总是在他旁边抽空看作文大全）。皮克低头看了一眼自己面前空白的作文纸，又抬头看了一眼黑板，然后叹了口气，写了起来。

作文课后的第二天，他被语文老师叫到了办公室去。

头发花白的老先生把手里的作文纸推到他面前，皮克一看，赫然是自己写的那篇《生命的意义》，他开始略微地紧张起来了，因为他明白自己昨天略微有些感冒，所以写作文时不受控制地抒发了几句，而他现在想想，那应当是非常不合规矩的。然而就在他如坐针毡地准备迎接老师的一通狂风暴雨时，那位先生只是声音温和地问：“这是你写的吗？”

皮克低头看了一眼，想自己不应该把名字写得那么工整，否则连否认的余地都没有。

“……是的。”

“不是你从书上，或者杂志上看来的？”

皮克摇了摇头。

接着他最意想不到的事情发生了，那位先生的脸上散发出一种奇妙的光芒，如果要说的话，就好像一个矿工终于在他钻研许久的矿井里找到了金子一样。他缓缓地走到皮克面前，拉起他的一只手，语重心长地对他说：“孩子，你知道么，我觉得你应该成为一个作家。”

皮克：哈？

他从没想过要成为一个作家。

那位老先生花式赞美了他写的那篇作文，并且说要把它在学校里展出，有可能还要送出去竞赛。而皮克只是深陷在一阵懵的情绪中，完全没明白这到底是发生了什么——他从不觉得自己有写作，或成为文学家的天分，因为父母总是说文学家是要历经磨难的，要经历饥荒，霍乱，战争等很多痛苦的事情，才能够成为伟大的作家，而像自己这种从小含着银汤匙出生，养尊处优，吃一点点苦就会崩溃的大少爷是不可能与艺术有缘的。但眼前老师的口气又是那么真诚，再加上今天也不是愚人节，皮克的心中还是不由得受到了一些触动。

从老师的办公室里出来后，他意外地看见了抱着胳膊站在门口等他的赛斯克，和他身边吹着泡泡糖听歌的里奥。

“你怎么在这儿？”

“发生什么了？”赛斯克的语气里有些焦急，“你还好吗？”

皮克还有点没反应过来，因此回答也迟钝了不少。

“……不，赛斯克，该怎么说呢……”

赛斯克瞪大了眼睛，就连里奥都把耳机摘了下来。

“……我觉得我可能会成为一个作家。”

这似乎是件严肃的事，因为高二第一学期的年底是申请大学的日子。暑假前皮克的升学指导一本正经地和他的父母传达了希望能送皮克去学习文科的意愿，并且向他们展现了皮克的天分。令皮克自己惊讶的是，他的父母并没对儿子的文学天赋感到震惊，反而表示他的外公就是一名政客，而他的父亲是律师。因此皮克的文科特别好也不是什么怪异的事。

“你可以去学社科。”他的父亲欣慰地看着他道，“法律，或者政治，就算是文学也不错。”

皮克此时还有些迷茫，但是指导和父母都承诺说会给他时间。因此他脑子空空，唯独手里多了一堆花花绿绿的小册子地从办公室里出来了。后来赛斯克知道了这事，就开始戏弄他，一会儿叫他“塞万提斯”，一会儿又叫他“洛尔加”，把皮克弄得晕头转向，并表示我还没想好呢。这时，他突然反应过来了什么，转向赛斯克问道：“那你呢，Maki，你要去哪儿？”

“我？我没跟你说过吗？”

“你没有。”

“我说过，一定是你没认真听我讲话。”

“我真的不记得了，Maki，再说一次吧，这次我一定认真听。”

赛斯克撇了撇嘴，准备宽宏大量地再原谅自己粗心的竹马一次。

“我要去英国了，Gerard。去读应用物理之类的学科。”

这比“皮克你以后应该要当个作家”还要令他震惊。

“你要去英国？”他整个人都懵了，“为什么不留在西班牙？”

赛斯克跟他解释了很多，像是大学的选择，专业，等一堆他不明白赛斯克为何要如此执着于的东西。赛斯克的家境很好，他的未来几乎已经是注定的了，上什么大学，学什么专业，说实话，没什么很大的区别。可赛斯克似乎对这一切都有明确的规划，这让皮克不禁觉得危机感正在逐渐爬上他的后颈——他从来没有和赛斯克分开过。

从小学，从他们还是两个会走路的娃娃开始，一直到他们长出纤长的四肢，胡子，声音变粗，他和赛斯克都没有长时间地分开过太远的距离。哪怕是假期，他们也要极尽所能地黏在一起。但赛斯克此时却云淡风轻地抛出了“我要去英国念书”的想法，并且，很明显——

“我并不建议你去国外念书，Gerard。”他的升学指导面露难色地说道，“那样的话，会对你的英语要求很高，而且你学的是文科，就更加不占优势。为什么不留在国内呢？马德里大学就很好，是全国最好的哲学，社会学和文科大学。”

皮克不想去马德里，要他去马德里，还不如让他去英国陪赛斯克。于是升学指导妥协了，让他在暑假的时候去参加英国的夏校，看看能否适应。

于是皮克就去了曼彻斯特参加曼大的夏校，在吃下学校早饭的第一口后，他就痛苦不堪地流下了眼泪，并忍不住在中午时跑到走廊里给父母打电话，表示自己再也不要来英国了。英格兰，在他看来，是个极其不可理喻的地方，这里阴冷，干燥，却又会下把人淋透的倾盆大雨。他每天都在盯着窗外，用记号笔在本子的最后一页画杠杠来计算自己回家的日子。吃的同样是灾难，当他走进超市，震惊地发现一盒蜜瓜居然要两英镑，而且吃起来还没有西班牙一欧的水果一半好吃时，他更加坚定了回家的决心。

他还苦口婆心地劝那时在伦敦上夏校的赛斯克，说你可别去英国念大学了，这地方什么破烂，你在这儿一定会很苦，前前后后说了一大堆，可是赛斯克在听了皮克声泪俱下的控诉之后，却还是叹了口气，说道：“我应该还是会去伦敦念大学。”

皮克气坏了，他气得又哭了起来，并且在那天晚饭的时候不停地写诗，还试图把它翻译成英文，虽然失败了。但他确实很难过，想到赛斯克很快就要离开自己，而自己又被困在这么个鬼地方，心里更苦了，又气得写了好多诗。

年底申学的时候，皮克投递了国内五所大学的申请。大学邀请纷纷到来后，皮克留下了巴塞罗那大学和马德里大学的两份。此时坐在他身边写化学作业的赛斯克，电脑上只剩下了帝国理工和伦敦国王大学的选项。

他瞥了一眼埋头写作业的赛斯克，没说什么，只是转过身，接着写他的诗歌赏析去了。

毕业总是来得猝不及防。

他们参加了毕业典礼，里奥，赛斯克和他先是一起拍了合照，自己的妈妈又拉着两个男孩单独拍了一张。赛斯克站在他的右手边，手里举着毕业证书和伦敦国王大学的录取通知书，浅浅地笑着。而皮克低头看了一眼自己手里的马德里大学录取通知，临走分别之前，跟赛斯克说，我会经常和你打电话的。

“有机会的话，可能会去看你。”他揉了揉鼻子，“我怕你被英国菜毒死。”

赛斯克大笑起来，穿着学士服拥抱了他的挚友。

他没有去巴塞罗那大学，原因很简单，他的分数差一点才够到对方的录取线。但他已经立下了研究生要考回来的雄心伟愿。抱着这样的想法，他拎起皮箱，坐上了去马德里的火车。新学期开始了，九月份的西班牙还是三十多度的天气，需要成天在游泳池里才能勉强缓解这恼人的炎热。而赛斯克已经到了英格兰，这里冷得需要立刻穿上毛衣。

他在大学宿舍订的是共享厨房的双人间，也就是在这儿，他遇见了自己人生中除了赛斯克以外的第一个室友。这个叫塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的男孩来自塞维利亚，箱子上还捆着个独立音响，他一进门就和皮克亲切地打招呼，差点没把皮克吓到。

这家伙——不是个什么好人——皮克在内心默默地评估道，尤其是看到他的皇马球衣后，这种感觉就更浓烈了。对方是个彻头彻尾的马德里主义者，这让他从心理上感到一阵不适，因此更是没问他的政治倾向，主要是怕把自己气死。

但除此之外，他还是个挺有趣的家伙，会在收拾房间的时候放声唱歌，并且和自己一样都是西班牙文学的大一新生——和一个和你课表完全一样的家伙住一个宿舍的好处就是你们能在早晨互相提醒对方起床，而且还能一起交流作业中不懂的地方。

虽然当皮克埋着头整理西班牙文学史时间线的时候回过头去，看到的是戴着耳机一边晃动身体一边写文学赏析的人是拉莫斯时，心里还是有点微妙的异样。

因此在一个晚上，十二点了，拉莫斯还在隔壁自娱自乐地念《血色婚礼》的台词，什么“我希望我能忘记你，并在我们的房子之间，建立一座高墙来将我们隔开”之类的玩意儿。皮克躺在床上，缓缓地从被窝里摸出了手机，开始给赛斯克发短信。

【还好吗？】他斟酌了一下【大学第一周怎么样？】

【挺好的。】他没想到赛斯克这么快就回复，激动地从床上爬了起来。

【其实我们还没开始上课呢，这周是迎新周。】那人继续道【你呢？怎么样？】

【挺好的，除了我室友居然是个马德里主义者。】

【？什么意思？你和他聊政治了？】

【他是皇马球迷。】

【……那可不太妙。】

【不过他人还挺好，但国家德比的日子一定会很惨烈。】

他犹豫了一下，看着输入栏里那行【我的室友要还是你就好了】，几秒之后，还是选了发送。

【想我了？】那人的回答倒是很直接。

【是。】他立刻回复【你什么时候回来？】

【现在才开学呢，Geri。】他似乎能想象出对方的语气【要不你来看我怎么样？】

【我才不要，我这辈子再也不要踏足英格兰了。】他迅速回复道，并配了一个呕吐的表情。

然后他又犹豫了几秒。

【话说回来，既然你有空，我们找个时间视频通话吧。我想看看你。】

【行啊。】然后一条信息又传来【不说了，明天我们要去参观实验室，一大早的，我先睡了。】

皮克发了句晚安，重新躺回床上去了。然后忍不住开始想赛斯克在英国到底吃得怎么样，天啊，不行——他想，我得过去看看他。

这在他和赛斯克视频通话之后发现对方吃的基本都是超市速食之后更坚定了。

“谁是Maki？”

那天在厨房做饭的时候，拉莫斯突然问道，吓得皮克铲子差点没掉地上。

“……你怎么会知道Maki？”

“我们宿舍隔音真的不是很好，而你又几乎天天和他打电话。”拉莫斯说着喝了一口锅里的汤，“他是谁，你女朋友？”

“不，Maki是男的。”他顿了顿，“是我的青梅竹马。”

拉莫斯突然饶有兴致地挑起眉头：“你们是朋友？”

“是。”他回答道，“Maki是我最好的朋友。”

两人的话题突然被拉莫斯从灶台上翻下来的锅给打断，厨房里顿时一片狼藉，伴随着两个大男人的尖叫，关于朋友的话题立刻不了了之了。但拉莫斯并不决定就此放过他，几天以后，他又提起了关于Maki的话题，信息栏里的聊天气泡不断地跳跃着，皮克不胜其扰，只能一边在电脑里记笔记一边翻白眼，最后咔哒一声关掉了自己的Whatsapp聊天界面。

他抬起头，离他三排远的拉莫斯朝他拉了一下下眼皮。

也正是自那次之后，他开始不可避免地注意到一些关于拉莫斯的事情。第一件事是拉莫斯居然有三个手机，插着三个不同的号码。他说一个是和他家里人联系的，一个是和学校同学联系的，一个是和朋友们联系的，此时的皮克除了“你真他妈闲啊”没有别的想法。

第二件事是拉莫斯是个同性恋。

皮克知道的时候差点没把自己的名字倒过来写，虽然仔细一想，一个热爱音乐的文学系男生是同性恋这件事其实没什么不好理解的。但是拉莫斯看起来一点都不像个基佬，真的，一点都不。

“你看起来一点也不像个基佬。”皮克难以置信地说。

“你看起来也不像。”

“因为我不是。”

拉莫斯用“呵呵”的眼神看了他一眼，皮克没看懂他什么意思，但他随时准备和对方打一顿来捍卫自己的性向。

“原来Maki不是你男朋友？”

“……他是我最好的朋友。”

“哦。”拉莫斯露出一副“真没意思”的表情，“你确定？”

皮克站起来准备打人了。

后来皮克知道了关于拉莫斯的第三件事，那就是他的三个手机里分别装着不同的三个男孩。和家里人通话的那个，有个叫“小火鸡”的塞维利亚男孩；和学校同学联系的那个，有个叫“蜜瓜”的博士生，就在马德里大学；至于那个打给朋友的，有个叫“nino”的男孩，有的时候还叫“nando”，他和赛斯克一样，都在英国。

“你有三个男朋友？”皮克眉毛都皱一块儿去了，“Sergio，你真行啊。”

“不，他们并不是我的男朋友。”拉莫斯一边吃着墨鱼饭一边说道，“Jesus是我的老相识，Iker是我的辅导员，至于Nando……是我的朋友。”

这下轮到皮克露出那种“你就扯吧”的表情了：“你觉得我会信吗？”

拉莫斯瞥了他一眼：“爱信不信。”

但是拉莫斯似乎特别热衷于聊感情生活，不管是别人的还是自己的。因此他开始说起他的“朋友”们。根据他的说法，那个辅导员伊科尔也是喜欢男孩的，他喜欢过一个从英格兰交流来的博士生，那时的伊科尔还是个十八岁的大一男孩，被导师分到和那个博士生一组的研讨项目里，他一开始可讨厌对方，觉得这个项目占用自己的课业时间，但最后不还是喜欢上了人家。

“后来呢？”皮克忍不住问道。

“后来？”拉莫斯眨了眨眼，“后来就没了啊。”

“哈？”

“那个博士生去美国了。”

然后他又聊到那个在利物浦念书的男孩，也是马德里人，有着漂亮的金色头发和一脸可爱的雀斑。根据最近两人的交流内容来看，他似乎也喜欢上了个英格兰男孩，是他们系的指导员。皮克眉头都快打成结了，怎么他妈的全是英格兰人？

然后他想到，操，赛斯克在英国，不会很危险吧。虽然他对赛斯克有信心，但他对英国男人没有信心，尤其是听了拉莫斯的一堆描述之后，更觉得英格兰男人仿佛个个都是渣男再世，西班牙的纯情男孩一去就会掉入他们的捕猎陷阱。

“但是Nando，Nando还没有和他在一起来着……因为他，你知道哈维·阿隆索吗？”

皮克皱起眉头：“稍微有点耳熟。”但他其实并不知道那人是谁。

“不管了，反正也是个西班牙人，他们俩在交往来着，和那个英格兰人。”

皮克听了简直觉得有如天雷滚滚，立刻掏出了手机准备关爱一下赛斯克远在英国的情感动向。

【赛斯克·法布雷加斯你可千万不能和英格兰男人交朋友啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊】

远在伦敦课堂上的法布雷加斯读完电脑上弹出来的这一行字，缓缓地在对话框里打出一个“？”

对英格兰男人的恐慌持续了大约几天，到了赛斯克几乎要屏蔽他的程度，他不清楚儿时好友的这股对英格兰男性的无端恨意到底从何而来，但他这番胡闹的举动却也让他在觉得烦里带着一丝有趣，因此他并没有真正地屏蔽皮克，只是选择性地不回他消息了而已。

【你到底在干什么啊，Gerard。这么怕我交新朋友吗？】

对话框上很快就弹出了回复

【不。】

【我怕你被人欺负。】

远在伦敦宿舍里的法布雷加斯盯着屏幕上的这句话，看了很久。

大学生活过得很快，也很平静。他和拉莫斯大部分时间里还能相安无事，除了在国家德比时吵了几架——拉莫斯这种有地理优势的球迷当然是要去球场看，而皮克只能在宿舍里看电视。结果皇马以微弱的优势先拔头筹，拉莫斯回来后就各种发疯唱歌，气得皮克那天晚上在宿舍里抓着拉莫斯打了一架，声音甚至惊动到了其他宿舍的人，然后不知怎么的，就被皮克的专业课讲师普约尔知道了。留着金色长卷发的男人星期一上课的时候把皮克拉到自己这边来，轻声跟他说下次国家德比的时候来找他，这时候皮克才知道原来自己的讲师也是一名真红蓝，顿时对对方肃然起敬了起来。

然后就得到了普约尔在生活作风方面的严肃警告。

圣诞节的时候，他回了巴塞罗那，踏上火车后皮克做的第一件事就是发短信问赛斯克的假期安排，却得到了对方“不回来了，我要在伦敦准备论文和实验”的回复。皮克看到回复的一瞬间便愣了一下。再几分钟之后，就下定了决心。

再几天后，他便出现在了赛斯克在伦敦的宿舍门口。

当那个包成熊一般的两米男人敲开自己的房门时，法布雷加斯其实才刚刚午睡醒来，头重脚轻的感觉和眼前极为诡异的画面导致他一瞬间差点以为自己是不是没睡醒，险些把门关上继续去睡觉。直到那家伙聒噪地跳起来，他才确信这人一定是杰拉德·皮克。

“你怎么来了？”

“我来看你啊！”

皮克说着就毫不把自己当外人地将行李箱拖进了法布雷加斯的宿舍，打开之后里面的东西简直堪比一个小型厨房。皮克在他租来的房子里前后忙活，嘟嘟囔囔地扔掉了一批又一批过期食品，法布雷加斯就在那儿靠着厨房的门，喝着皮克刚进门后给他泡的热饮，裹在毛毯里看这个加泰大个子如何整理自己的厨房。过了一会儿，他轻声问道：“你要在这儿待多久？”

“嗯？待到圣诞夜，节礼日的时候再走。”

法布雷加斯眉头都皱起来了：“你不回家过节？”

“我跟我爸妈说过了，他们不介意我来看你，只是说吃晚饭的时候跟他们视个频就好了。”皮克一边忙着把东西塞进法布雷加斯的冰箱里，一边欢快地说道，“对了，还有一个星期就圣诞节了，你家里怎么一点装饰品都没有？”

于是法布雷加斯就被对方拖出了门去最近的玛莎超市里选购圣诞装饰。

两人一路走着一边聊个不停，法布雷加斯全身裹在毛织品做成的衣服里，皮克没比他好多少，只少带了个帽子，而法布雷加斯脸上能看到的就只剩一双眼睛了。大部分时间都是皮克在滔滔不绝地讲个不停，西班牙啊，马德里啊，大学生活啊，法布雷加斯只是跟着听，然后笑，然后点评几句，然后再笑。他们一边笑着一边把冬青花之类的东西装进了购物车里，商场里一直循环播放着那么几首老调重唱的英语圣诞歌曲，只有一首西班牙语的Feliz navidad，皮克就忍不住跟着哼了起来，法布雷加斯瞥了他一眼，立刻假装不认识般地将购物车推远了。

赛斯克的寒假果真是很忙的，并没有什么时间能陪皮克出门，所幸的是皮克也并不想出门参观，在他看来，伦敦没有一个地方比赛斯克所住的小公寓还要好。赛斯克写论文的时候，他就坐在赛斯克的大窗台上看导师布置给他的阅读书目，偶尔回头瞥一眼伏案在书桌上的身影，是他从高中起就一直很熟悉的那个背影。然后他笑了，连他自己都没有注意到地笑了。

圣诞夜更是一片狼藉和一场大战，他们一起去超市买了生的拔毛火鸡，花了足足两个小时才把它弄干净，涂满黄油，刷满酱料后塞进烤箱。接着又想起来气泡酒还没买，于是赶紧抢在商店提早打烊之前冲到了超市里抱走了最后的两瓶，布置桌子也花了好半天，洗鱼的时候皮克还故意堵住水龙头，让赛斯克淋了一身的水，对方自然也是不甘示弱，抄起擀面杖就在狭小的厨房里追赶起对方来。英国的冬天黑得早，五点时街上早就是一片漆黑了，更不要说他们一直折腾到了七点才坐下来吃上饭，彼时西班牙正好是八点，皮克打开视频通话，父母，弟弟和外祖父的面容一并出现砸了视频对面。赛斯克就挤在他身旁，手里拿着塑料香槟杯和他一起举杯。

“圣诞快乐，Geri。”琼恩·皮克这么说道，“还有你也是，Cesc。”

“您也是，圣诞快乐。”

他和皮克一起将酒杯举到了电脑屏幕上，小小地碰了一下。

电视里放着《真爱至上》，皮克没抬头看，赛斯克倒是时不时地抬头看上几眼。过了一会儿，他突然开口道：“谢谢你来英国看我。”

“什么？”埋头于土豆饼的皮克猛地抬头，“你说什么？”

“……没什么。”

“我听见你说话了，Maki。”

“真的没什么，吃你的饭。”

其实赛斯克不是没有想过在伦敦独自一人度过孤独的圣诞夜，吃着超市买来的速食，喝着酸奶，看些合家欢的动人电影，一个人在房间里望着空旷的街道。但现在的场景比他能想象的任何一种可能都要好，他叹了口气。

节礼日的时候，皮克乘了最晚的一班飞机回了巴塞罗那，临走时法布雷加斯去机场送他，他一直看他走进写着“送客止步”的通道，身影彻底消失不见，才转身踏上了皮卡迪利线的地铁。

一小时漫长的地铁过后，他收到了来自皮克的短信。

【我想你了，你什么时候回巴塞罗那啊。】

大二的时候皮克开始着手写诗，原因是他的教授劝他这么做，说“你该尽早就开始做准备了，如果能在毕业前出版你的作品，那比什么都好。”他的教授同样也是名加泰人，这让他在马德里再一次感到了来自家乡的温暖。但说到出版作品，写文章对他来说太长，戏剧又很难，还是诗歌好下手。

可是看起来容易做起来难，皮克经常就是在书桌前叼着笔一坐几小时，然后纸上干干净净屁也没有。此时拉莫斯还会很合时宜地打开自己卧室的窗，以便皮克可以听到自己的嘲笑。这个时候皮克就会朝着旁边开着的窗进行投掷空白纸团的操作，但那是没有用的——因为他还是啥也写不出来。

于是他开始找赛斯克抱怨，对方冷笑着说这我可帮不了你，他当然知道——可他就是想找塞斯克聊聊天，想这样或许就会有什么灵光一现的灵感。然而结果是两人打了三个小时的电话，赛斯克都说自己要去睡觉了，皮克看了眼自己的电脑文档和眼前的纸笔，还是啥也没有。

冷静地思考了一会儿后，他决定去睡觉。

有时他也会想自己是不是他妈的就没有写作的天赋，当年那个让他去当作家的高中老师随口说了些疯话，结果就决定了自己的人生。可是问题是想这些也改变不了什么了，贼船已经踏上，想跑也跑不了，此时已经是大二的暑假前夕，他有预感，今年会是一个完美的夏天。于是他早早地叫了赛斯克，说我们出去旅行吧，出去玩，我想去非洲玩，你知道兰波吗，他就是在那儿获得了许多的灵感的。

“是，他也是死在那儿的。”

皮克有时候觉得赛斯克说话确实不太讨喜。

但他还是定了去南非的机票，并且拉上了赛斯克一起，同去的人其实还有里奥，但那是后来皮克才知道的。里奥是和他的大学同学一起定的飞机，同样来自阿根廷的男孩也叫塞尔吉奥，但和他那个皇马球迷室友毫无相似之处，里奥说到了那儿之后可以结伴出游，皮克和赛斯克都觉得挺好。

总之，这果然如同皮克预料的一样，是个美妙的夏天。

那天他俩一起躺在开足了空调的酒店房间里，电视上随便放着什么音乐节目。皮克躺着盯着电视，而法布雷加斯在一旁玩手机，在一片寂静之中，皮克忽然开口道：“嘿，Maki，你看那个女人。”

法布雷加斯抬起头，只见电视上是个漂亮的白金发色的女歌手。皮克缓缓地撑起身子，盯着电视上的影像说：“她真漂亮啊。”

“怎么了，你喜欢她？”

“是。”皮克笑了一声，“如果有可能的话，我还想和她结婚呢。”

法布雷加斯愣住了，他把目光从手机上移开，落到了皮克身上：“你说什么？”

“怎么，我开玩笑的，Maki。”

爱情对于皮克来说一直是个很玄学的东西，但可能是他心中不知道哪儿埋的浪漫主义作祟，让他认定了爱情这东西必须来势汹汹，从天而降，且能赐予人奋不顾身的勇气，他就像是塞万提斯笔下的堂吉诃德，急于找一名美丽的公主好让自己效忠，在她的丈夫眼皮底下与她偷情，总之就是像旧世纪的书中所描写的那样，热情而又大胆。他从没问过赛斯克对于爱情的想法是什么样的，但他观察赛斯克似乎喜欢比他年长一些的人，他没敢揣测那是否和他的家庭因素有关。但皮克本人——就他自己——来说，他还在期待爱情从天而降，然后把他砸得眼花缭乱，他一直在等待，不过他等了很久，真的很久，这份轰轰烈烈的缘分还是没有出现。

因此他在吃午饭的时候托着腮，一脸难以置信地看着拉莫斯：“你到底是怎么交往了三个对象的？”

拉莫斯难得地没有反驳他的话，因为他根本什么也没说。

转眼到了大三，赛斯克开始跟他交流关于考研究生的事情。英国三年本科的学制顿时显现出了其绝对的优越性，而皮克还在这边一边掉头发一边想自己本科干脆读五年算了。

“我想留在英国读硕士。”赛斯克在视频电话那头跟他说，“我和导师那边交流得也很好，他说能保证我顺利申上研究生，如果我愿意的话，还可以一直带我到博士。”

皮克的第一反应却是：“那巴塞罗那呢？”

“什么？”

“回巴塞罗那来啊！Maki，你答应我了的。”

“Geri，我研究生可能都读完了你都还没毕业。”

“不会的，Maki——”皮克向前伸出胳膊，整个人趴在桌子上，“我一定四年就毕业。”

“那我也读完了。”

“那我们可以一起读博士！”皮克伸出双手大喊着，“……虽然我可能读不到博士了。但这不重要！回来吧，Maki，你当时答应了我读完本科就回来的。”

法布雷加斯想的其实是我什么时候答应过你了，实际上他确实没答应过。但正如他没打赢过皮克一样，对方也是真的想让他回来。皮克坐在屏幕那头撑着脑袋，用他一双蓝色的眼睛望着法布雷加斯。法布雷加斯在心里叹了口气，没有答应也没有拒绝。

法布雷加斯本科毕业的时候，皮克没去英国参加他的毕业典礼。为此法布雷加斯狂发三千条短信轰炸他的信箱，控诉【你说了要来的！你说了要来看我毕业的！我等你等了好久！】这类的话起码能有上百条。不过他并没有等到皮克的回复，就被那位法国教授叫走了，老者慎重又慎重地确认了法布雷加斯的决定，问他真的不打算留下来念硕士吗。法布雷加斯装作想了想的样子，但他明白自己和教授心里都知道，自己去意已决。

“我想回国去，教授。”他说，“我想巴塞罗那才是我的家。”

皮克第二次听到有关赛斯克的消息时，那人已经已经浑身大包小包，一副刚从飞机上下来的样子，站在他在巴塞罗那的家门口了。

也是昨天才回到家的皮克愣了好几秒，然后立刻扑了上去，紧紧地抱住了他的挚友。

“你回来了！”他尖叫着，“我们又可以在一起了！”

然后他就拽着赛斯克说一些什么今年圣诞节一定要来我家过的话，顺便帮他把行李拖进房子里，而塞斯克还在就他居然没去参加自己的毕业典礼这件事抓着他不放，硬要皮克和自己道歉才行，两人一路打闹着进了房子。那时的皮克以为他们从此以后就会一直这样在一起，赛斯克和他一起留在巴塞罗那，各自找到工作，他当一个诗人，而塞斯克去给那些听起来就很厉害的实验室打工。他们的未来仿佛定好，不会再有任何大的差错。

但二十几岁的男孩子，现在想来，确实是很天真的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我错了 这玩意儿居然还有中。  
> 我昨晚跟朋友说，皮法就像几何题，知道答案但我没法证明。现在发现，它不仅像几何题，还像炸酱面，越吃越多，越写越长（。

他根本就没再睡着，或者睡着了五分钟，就被为了赶飞机而定的闹钟吵醒了。淋着巴塞罗那的月色，皮克拖着行李箱坐进了出租车。几个小时前突如其来的关于塞斯克的回忆令他困惑，却让他一边揉搓着自己因为睡眠不足而沉重的五官，一边突然想到，自己是不是应该去见见他？

此时他正在前往搭乘飞去伦敦的机场的路上。在巴塞罗那停留了短暂的一年之后，塞斯克又一次回到了伦敦，彼时还是皮克送对方去的机场，说了些落地之后要给我发消息之类的话，然后就把对方送走了。这是皮克人生中第二次看着同一个人坐上前去英格兰的飞机，尽管像上次一样，他依然觉得遗憾和不满，但这次他却没再多说什么，只是接受了这件事。

自那之后又过了很久。

当他跟里奥说自己要因为诗集出版和大学邀请的事情去一趟伦敦时，那个小个子阿根廷男孩点了点头，十分顺理成章地问道：“那你要去见见塞斯克吗？”皮克当时还愣了一下。因为——说来奇怪，如果不是里奥特意提起，他可能都不会想到这件事。

“呃，不知道。”他顿了顿，“怎么了？”

“嗯？没什么，只是我以为你会想见见他。”里奥很明显也没预料到他会这样反问。

他望向皮克用复杂不足以形容的神情，也跟着沉默了一会儿，随后皱着眉开口道，“……你们现在还有在保持联系的，对吧？”

皮克的表情像是电脑突然遇到故障，停止运作了那么几秒，随后才忽然白光一闪，当场重启：

“啊，是，是的。”

但当他说“联系”的时候，所指的不过是两人从一开始还和彼此生活略微相关的，断断续续的碎片交流，以及偶尔传达给彼此的思念之情，到现在除了重要节日还会按照国际惯例发个祝福以外，几乎不会再打扰对方的所谓“联系”。

这便是第二件事。

这绝对不是有意的举动，皮克绝对没有某天醒来突然决定：“好的，新的一年我再也不要联系塞斯克了。”事实上，哪怕他们二人之中真有人做了这样的发言或者决定，稍许过几天，就会有人憋不住，然后嘻嘻哈哈或者若无其事地打破彼此之间的薄玻璃。因此这真的，真的不是一个刻意为之的选择。

只是不知道从什么时候开始，他就不再想塞斯克了。

起码不再像以前那样想，不会想到一个晚上给对方发上百条信息通话，不会老是和对方聊自己的生活近况，不会在有空的时候，搭飞机去另一个国度看他。他依旧把塞斯克当朋友，这是肯定的，只是——

他好像就不再那么，那么想他了。

但就在刚才，就在不久前，就在几个流逝得过于迅速导致他甚至没有感觉的几小时前，他忽然想起了塞斯克。像有什么病毒入侵了他的脑子里，让他的睡意一下子被旧日的回忆卷走，完全反抗着身体表示需要休息的信号，不停地将他拉扯进过去的潮水里，把他弄得浑身湿透。他站在自己的回忆之外，宛如旁观者一样看着博物馆里展出的展品，看着旧日的时光飞速地流过，而这些回忆全都和一个人相关。他站在那儿，看着那些熟悉又陌生的内容，然后他想到，自己真的很久没看见过塞斯克了。

他突然想：我应该见见他吗？

于是他拿出手机，打开两人停留在上个圣诞节就没有过任何联系的信息栏。犹豫了一下，发送了一条信息。

从飞机上下来之后，他打开手机第一眼看到的，就是跳在锁屏上的塞斯克的回复。他下意识地打开，对方的回复总共三条，排列整齐地出现在屏幕上：

第一句是：恐怕不行  
第二句是：这周我特别忙  
第三句是：我感冒了。

最后一句或许能充分地解释前两句。

对方还给他传了一张自己手拿感冒药的照片，以证明自己所言非虚。皮克看着这照片，叹了口气，回了句“太可惜了，祝你早日康复，加油”或者任何意义类似的话，便将手机再次揣进了口袋里，一时间的心血来潮拍在了大坝上，因此水花停止了。皮克不再想塞斯克·法布雷加斯，而是把思绪放到了填写入境表格上了。

行程非常顺利， 他在上午入住了酒店，安顿好了行李，甚至又躺着再睡了一会儿。下午三点，他和出版方的会面结束，而大学邀请他参加的活动在下午六点。也就是说他还有相当多的时间可以在这里随便晃晃。他沿着泰晤士河观光，任由着干燥的风把他的衣服和头发吹得乱七八糟。顺着谷歌地图的指引走到了学校门口，就当他趴在接待处登记填写入校原因和入校时间时，一个熟悉的声音突然传到了他的耳边。

这就是那种时刻，这就是那种，你以为自己看错了，听错了，想错了，因为你不敢相信现实真的这样安排，真的让这种事情发生。他在原地愣了三秒，久到登记处后面的保安都以为他已经填写完毕，伸出手来想把他手里的登记表拿走。皮克赶忙抓回登记表，同时转过头，抬起目光，看到站在一旁的柱子底下，正在和一个他不认识的大学生聊天的塞斯克。

皮克想：这到底是塞斯克，还是只是一个和塞斯克长得很像的人？那人看起来和他记忆中的塞斯克确实不同了，他留了胡子，带着眼镜，眉尾和眼角也不再那样犀利，反而多了许多柔和。他用皮克熟悉的语言和对面的人说笑着，双手插在外套的口袋里，却完全没注意到对方的存在。

皮克被保安放进了铁闸里，在那一刻，他有个重要的决定要做。是若无其事地走过去，还是停下来叫住对方？如果走过去，会不会反而被对方叫住？但这复杂的决定却必须在几秒钟之内完成，因此在一片混乱的情况下，他走向塞斯克。对方不可能不注意到正有一个很高的大个子在朝自己走来，于是他抬起头，然后就这么看到了杰拉德·皮克。

他们两个人都以空白应对了对方一秒。

接着皮克说道：“我以为你生病了。”

在和法布雷加斯说话的那个人转过身来，望向皮克，又望向他：“你们认识？”

“老相识。”他听见塞斯克这样和那个人解释道，然后转过头来看着他：“我确实生病了，但我也很忙。”

他们就这样站着望着对方，皮克下意识地看向他的眼睛。那一双被掩藏在镜片和头发与胡子之间的眼睛，这听起来或许有些夸张，但是他总觉得，在那一刻，只有那双眼睛能告诉他，这到底是不是塞斯克。于是他用力地看进那双黑色的眼睛里，去看那双眼睛是否还像以前那样，黑漆漆得不透光，让人一眼看不到底，仿佛是无神一般，但动起来，却又能讲述一个诗人都无法传达的故事。他望着那双眼睛，直到那双眼睛和梦里的眼睛重合。就在这时，塞斯克突然开口：

“你剪头发了。”他走上前去，抬起头望着他，“你这几年变了不少啊，Gerard。”

他应该说“我才是该说这话的人”，或者“你变得才叫大呢，Cesc。”

但他实际说的却是：“啊——是，我减重了。”

他顿了顿，又说：“我戒咖啡了。”

“什么，你连咖啡都不喝了？”

“对，毕竟喝到最后也不太管用了，相反，我现在还有点失眠。你呢？你怎么样？”

这时那个原本在和法布雷加斯聊天的学生（他到底是不是学生？皮克自己也不清楚）突然向他告别，表示自己要回家了。法布雷加斯向他摆摆手，皮克目送那人出了学校，转过头来，继续望着塞斯克，问道：“你接下来有空吗？”

“我刚从实验室出来。大概一个小时吧。”他喝了口饮料，“你来这里干什么？”

“我有个活动，下午六点。跟西班牙语系合作的，他们发邮件问我愿不愿意来，我看时间也合适，就来了。”

法布雷加斯点点头，表示了解。两人无言地站在一起，一人低着头喝水不说话，另一人因为没有事能干而显得格外尴尬。皮克思索了一下，问道：“我想参观一下学校，有什么推荐吗？”

“我推荐你去看伦敦眼，就在学校外面直走两英里。”

“好了，Cesc，你知道我——”

你知道我不是那个意思。

他没把话说完，而是说道：“那我还是自己随便转转吧。”随即塞斯克抬起目光，笑了一下。

“走吧，我还有四十多分钟的休息时间，带你逛逛学校。”

他们稀松平常地逛着学校，稀松平常地交流着，法布雷加斯并没有问他关于里奥的任何问题，他猜想是因为那两人联系得足够频繁。聊天过程挑不出一丝的问题，在任何人看来，这都是两个许久没见的老友应有的那种，友好又平静的谈话。但有什么东西却在皮克的心里一点点翻腾起来，像是有人在建造一座积木塔楼，越升越高，最终摇摇欲坠。他努力吞咽着口水，想要压抑那正在左摇右晃的大楼，尽管他自己都不知道原因是什么。

走到实验楼的门口，法布雷加斯表示我得回去了（尽管他的休息时间还没结束）皮克点点头，不做挽留，只是盯着他看了一会儿，突然说道：

“能再看到你真好。”

法布雷加斯转过头来，看向他。

“我也是。”

他眼看着法布雷加斯转过头，推开实验楼的玻璃门，即将消失在自己的眼前，皮克原本就这么目送着他，直到那一瞬间，他心里的大楼忽然轰然倒塌，顶端的那块积木一路下坠，啪地坠入了水底。他突然大喊起来，叫住了正准备离开的塞斯克。那人疑惑地从门后钻出来，问他发生了什么事。

“我想到你了。”他突然喊道，“我昨晚想到你了。”

该死。

当他说塞斯克的眼睛太黑时，他并不是在开玩笑的。那双眼睛太黑了，让人分辨不出瞳孔的位置，以致于不细看，都会显得无神。当他还是孩子时，他有柔软，圆滚滚的，充满天真和好奇的眼睛。青少年时，他有上扬的，张扬的，傲慢的气质。现在，他的眼睛再次变圆了，却像是被什么东西打磨掉了边缘，像是疏于修剪而导致的结果，如果只看这眼睛的边缘，你会想他已经掉入了现实的漩涡——但是，就在刚才，皮克望向他的眼睛，他看到那眼角下垂着的双眼里，黑色的圆珠内，忽然闪过了一丝光。

就像是他记忆里的那样。

他看到那个双眼无神的男孩，忽然抬起头，望向他，眼睛转了一圈，从上至下地打量着他，最后落在一点，一点星光闪过。那给人带来的震撼，不亚于小孩第一次看到木偶活动，纸人发声一般，是从死到活的奇妙转变，让人为之惊讶，并且——

他有没有说过，他觉得那样的眼睛很迷人来着？

“你想到我了？”法布雷加斯从台阶上面往下走了两步，笑着问道，“你想到什么了？”

“……我想到我圣诞节的时候去看你。”皮克眨了眨眼，突然说道，“我想到——”

法布雷加斯从来没有告诉过皮克，或者，起码没有以不开玩笑的认真姿态告诉过他。他没告诉过他，当皮克不在笑时，他忽然沉默下来的面容，会让他的那双蓝眼睛显得格外有神。而在那一刻，他的思绪会从那双眼睛里流出来，便像一汪清澈的湖水那样，能让人看到底。

他的忧思，他的决心，他的坚定，他的梦想，他的希望，他的欢喜。都能从那双浅色的，一眼就能被人看透的蓝眼睛里飘出来，告诉你他说的是谎言还是事实，真心还是假意。

当他说他爱你时，他就是爱你的；当他不再这么说时，他就不再了。

他记得他们在南非的那个暑假，在夜幕之下依旧炎热的气温中，他们跟着当地的居民一起参加节庆典礼，在音乐和花火之间，他听到皮克跟他说：“你回来吧，塞斯克。我再也受不了了。”

“你受不了什么？你的皇马室友？”

“不。”他认真地摇头，用他那双浅得能被立刻看穿的眼睛看向他，“我再也受不了和你分开这么远了。”

法布雷加斯那一秒就决定了。

因为当他这么说的时候——你会知道，他并不是在骗人的。

他写在手机上的每一个“想你”，每一句“你什么时候回来？”甚至每一个感叹号，每一个孩子气的玩笑，都不是在骗人的。他是真的，真的有那么想，真的有那么惦记，真的有那么希望。当他说他不明白时，他是真的不明白，但当他想要时，他是真的想要。

正如那年他在机场送他走的时候，他说的依旧是：“我会想你的”，和“你离开我很难过。”可这个时候的他已经像是年纪稍微大一点的孩子，不会再因为得不到想要的玩具而在商场里哭闹，只会充满遗憾地远远望着那玩具消失在自己的视线里，然后隔天就把它忘记了。那双蓝色的眼睛里只剩下一些对世事的无奈和遗憾，然后剩下的，就都是历史了。

现在他又看到了那双蓝眼睛，说着，我想你了，像是一种求助，一种在迷雾中寻找模糊的灯光源头般的举动，那双蓝色的眼睛朝上看着，朝下看着，转着，思索着，回忆着。法布雷加斯宛如感觉到海啸一般地，朝后稍稍退了一步，但一缕光还是在他的眼底不受控制地溜出来，被皮克精准地捕捉到。

我当时在想什么？  
我想到塞斯克。  
可我想塞斯克，又是为了什么？

这不是对哲学传统三问的改编，而是此时此刻真实困扰着皮克的问题。因为话已出口，就必须有解释，否则只会让他看起来像个傻瓜，因此他一定要说：我在想你，想什么？

“我记得我想到你……”

他思索着，探索着，爬摸着，那灯光在迷雾之中越来越亮，他知道自己就要抓到了。因此他兴奋起来，却也越发冷静，他放空了自己的思绪，任由精神带着他向前。逐渐地，他的手感觉到了照射的热量，那灯光就在那里。然后他伸出手去！一把抓住了——

“想到我以前是多么想你。”

然后他愣住了，离他三四步远，靠在实验楼门口的塞斯克也愣住了。

“我以前多么想你”的潜台词是，“现在没有以前那么想你”了。

这并不是什么他们二人没有意识到的一件事情，只是两人就这样把这种疏远当做一种顺理成章的发展，因而不再多问也不多想。毕竟原由可能很多，而执着于追逐真相没有意义。既然两人又不是老死不相往来，只是单纯不再像以往那么亲密，追问旧日无非是让今天看起来更为惨淡，所以——

法布雷加斯一时之间不知道怎么接话，皮克也一时之间不知道怎么往下说。

“Geri，我要回实验室去了。”法布雷加斯往后又退了一步，“如果你还有什么要说的……”

“我只是，我只是……”皮克忽然向前了好几步，像是害怕法布雷加斯就这么跑掉，留他一个人在原地思考思考不出答案的问题。他伸手拉住对方的胳膊，示意对方等一会儿，再等一会儿他就能想出来该说什么。

“所以，为什么呢，Maki？”他问道，“为什么我们不再想念对方了？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一句话总结：
> 
> “以前我没了你就会死，现在发现没了你好像也能活。但我不知道我怎么突然没了你就能活了。”  
> 希望下一更可以完结！！我不能再有坑了！（大喊


End file.
